The Perverted Cat and The Mouse!
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: My first Amuto and Shugo Chara! fanfic, its just a little amuto fluff Hope you like it xxx
1. Chapter 1

xXKittyKatXx {Koneko-chan}~ Shugo Chara- Amuto

Koneko-chan~ Hey people! I bet you wondered where I've been? ^^

Ikuto~ They probably thought you were dead.

Koneko-chan~ {stares}

Ikuto~ {Uncomfortable} What?

Koneko-chan~ {Smirks} Whoop its Ikuto ATTACK!!! {Glomps}

Ikuto~ Amu help me!!!

Amu~ No way, nice one Koneko-chan! {Thumbs up}

Kisshu~ I feel sorry for you dude, oh well at least she's left me alone. {Smirk}

Koneko-chan~ O.o what're you doing here?

Kisshu~ {Shrugs}

Ichigo~ Koneko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Tokyo Mew Mew no matter how much she wants to.

Koneko-chan~ {Cries} It's a cruel world...

Shugo Chara~ The perverted cat and the mouse ^^

Quote~

All our young lives we search for someone to love.

Someone who makes us complete.

We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope.

All the while wondering if somewhere, somehow,

There's someone perfect who might be searching for us.

~Kevin Arnold (Daniel Stern)~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PERVERTED CAT COSPLAYER!!!" Screamed pink haired Hinamori Amu as she chucked any object she could get her hands on at the blue haired boy, who was smirking as he ducked every attack. Blushing Amu grabbed a book and threw it, she watched as it sailed through the air and landed safely in the hands of the "perverted cat cosplayer" or as he's formally known as: Tsukiyomi Ikuto a blue haired student wearing his usual black school uniform with sapphire blue eyes which at that moment shone with mischief. Looking around her, Amu realised she had run out of ammo. Furious she turned back towards her victim and glared, "Get OUT!!" She ordered venomously as her three shugo chara's hid back inside their eggs while the fourth was already inside her egg -like she normally was- as Yoru, Ikuto's shugo chara sniggered.

"Aww play nice _Amu._" Replied Ikuto in such a silky voice Amu was caught off guard as her brain started to turn to mush. Recovering herself she glared once again and quickly looked for more ammo, and again couldn't find anything to throw at the "annoyance" that would actually do any damage to that smug face. 'Smug but _pretty _face.' thought Amu as she corrected her thoughts, which obviously made her blush more when she realised what she actually well… thought ^^.

Glancing back towards the subject in question (Ikuto), she got the shock of her life when she found herself face to face with him. Surprised Amu shrieked and blushed a deep shade of red as she stepped back but, in doing so caused her to slip on a pillow that had been laying on the floor since Ikuto first arrived. Conveniently(A/N: for us anyway) her slip made her fall backwards and knock Ikuto off his feet as her legs slammed into his, making him lose his balance and fall on top of her. Now you're probably wondering what caused all this? No? Well I'll tell you anyway my story after all. XD

_Flashback_

_Hinamori Amu was getting ready for bed, she dressed into her night wear which was; her normal striped pj's (A/N: you know the one's in the anime). She then climbed into bed tired from the days events, but no matter how much she tried she just couldn't seem to drift off. Amu sat up in frustration and chucked a pillow off her bed where it remained laying dangerously on the floor where someone might… oh I don't know, fall over perhaps? XP As soon as she had done this a slight tapping noise could be heard, fearing the worst Amu glanced towards the door leading to her balcony where surprise, surprise stood Ikuto who like always let himself in. She ordered him to get out but he didn't listen instead he smirked._

"_Did you miss me __**Amu**__?" He asked. 'Oh God,' thought Amu 'you must really hate me.' Ikuto started to walk towards her with a mischievous glint in his eye which caused her to panic which, leads us up to where we are now._

_End of flashback_

Amu's blush was so red tomatoes, roses and anything else red would pale in comparison. "Um.." she stuttered as she breathed out shakily, 'What to I do _now_?' she thought as she looked into the sapphire depths of Ikuto's eyes. Saying Ikuto was surprised was an understatement, he was…shocked actually something new for him. But not at the compromising position the two were in but the look on Amu's face. He wanted to make her blush from his teasing and looks like he did just that but much, much better than he normally did. He smirked, one of the warning signs Amu had grown accustomed too before he began to tease her. Her alarms were ringing as he leaned his face slightly closer to Amu's, "Now doesn't this seem familiar to you _Amu?" _Asked Ikuto as Amu looked up shocked, she shuddered from his cool breath as it swept over her face.

'What to do, what to do?' she thought frantically. She had _nothing _to use against the pervert even her "Cool 'n' Spicy" act didn't fool him oh and he _knew _it Amu could tell. Well Amu didn't have time to actually _do _anything and neither did Ikuto because all of a sudden… her door burst open and there stood….

Yoru~ Santa?

Tadase~ Me?

Kisshu~ Deep Blue?

Tadase~ Me?

Amu~ My Dad?

Tadase~ Me?

Ikuto~ {shudder} Utau?

Tadase~ Me?!

Koneko-chan~ For goodness sake it isn't you Tadase!!!!!

Tadase~ {cries}

Ikuto~ {Laughs} So who is it then?

Koneko-chan~ Well you'll have to review to find out {smirks} I am so evil. Until next time muhahahahaha!!!

Everyone~ 0.o

Zero~ Please review or I'll kill Kaname.

Kaname~ Why are you bringing me into this?

Zero~ {Shrugs}

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, TOKYO MEW MEW, VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE FOLLOWING:

A SQUIRREL

A CAR

A SPASTICATED LAMA FISH!! (please do no take offence to the word 'spasticated')

See you next time! xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Llama~Chan: Its been a long time but the second chapter is finally here! :D

Read and Enjoy. Xx

Xxx

"Amu-Chan?" Said the voice as Amu looked fearfully at her door. Her little sister Ami stood there confused at the position her big sister was in. But with a flash Amu moved like lightning and the man that Ami thought she saw was gone. But out of the corner of her eye three tiny figures floated worriedly, "Yay!" Ami screamed joyfully as she swiped Ran, Miki and Su out of the air. All three of them looked petrified as the little girl's grip on them tightened. Amu smiled at them apologetically.

"Go have fun with them Ami." She said, trying to ignore her chara's. "But be careful." Ami nodded with a big smile on her face and ran out the room with a happy giggle. Amu breathed out slowly in relief as she closed her bedroom door, as it clicked shut she turned around and walked headfirst into a soft, warm, clothed chest. With a jump Amu looked up into Ikuto's blue eyes, she hadn't heard him escape out of the closet she shoved him into.

"Jeez Amu, you didn't have to be so rough." He whined as he grinned at the blush that invaded her cheeks.

"I-Idiot!" She said back as she stepped to the side and walked around him. "Now I think you should leave." A look of what seemed like sadness crossed over Ikuto's face as he stared at her back. But the look was gone when she turned around to look at him, her arms crossed over her small chest. Ikuto pouted at her,

"I don't want to." He said as if he were a child arguing with his mother. Amu glared at him, sometimes he was just so frustrating! "Unless…" Amu grew suspicious as Ikuto stepped towards her.

"Unless what?" She said as she glared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Unless, you do something for me." He said as he took another step towards her and his face split into a grin that could melt any girl's heart, except hers of course. She loved Tadase-Kun. But the more she said that to herself the less truthful it became…

"And what would that be?" Amu said worriedly as a few ideas crossed her mind.

"Hug me."

"…What?"

"I said, hug me."

Amu looked at him bewildered, she thought he would ask for something worse. And by the glint in Ikuto's eyes he knew too. A blush appeared once more and she took a step back towards her bed.

"A-and, why would I want to, to do…_that_?" She asked him as she became nervous.

"So I'll go away and leave you in peace." He replied with an even bigger grin. Amu looked at the floor, he socks suddenly becoming interesting with their…socky-ness. Her blush became darker as she looked back up at him.

"If I do, you'll go away?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Scout's Honour."

"Oh ha, ha."

Amu began to feel less nervous now, the feeling was being replaced by slight annoyance. Ikuto's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So can I?"

"What?"

An eye roll. "Hug you of course."

"…Yes." Time stood still after the word left Amu's mouth. She looked nervous again and didn't dare to look into Ikuto's eyes whilst he stared at her with something akin to shock. Silence stretched out between them like the Grand Canyon, and Amu was just about to take back her answer when he stepped forward across the distance and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her towards him somewhat desperately causing her to gasp in surprise. Ikuto was warm and soft, his grip wasn't too strong or too slack, he held her with just the right amount of force to make her feel safe, and wanted.

Amu's blush turned her face a bright red as she slowly wrapped her small arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace as the wonderful smell of Ikuto surrounded her, her senses swamped by the touch, the smell, the look of Ikuto. And then, he was gone, his warm contact made Amu feel lonely as she shivered from the chilly cold. She turned around in time to see him drop off her balcony. Running forwards out the glass sliding doors Amu looked over her balcony while gripping tight onto the cold metal railing.

"Perverted cat!" She shouted daringly to his retreating back, making him stop in his tracks. He turned to look up at her and gave her a genuine smile that looked like it was reserved just for her, and _this _made her heart melt.

"Perverted mouse!" He called back teasingly as he waved slightly. Ikuto turned around and stalked away into the night as Amu stared after him slightly confused.

What…what in the world had just happened?


End file.
